Hunted
by internationally unique
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and his friends go back to school not knowing the plot going on, with the help of new friends they have to destroy the plot or  destroy themselves. Kinda super hero school  AU Yaoi, , USXUK ChinaxRussia TurkeyxGreece, more to com
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story I started on, It's not a very long first chapter but please enjoy! Its kind of a main story, if it gets popular enough I will write the prequel to what happened with Scottie! Reviews make the world go round!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Arthur looked around the empty room.

The walls were pure white, the floor was pure white, and even the ceiling was pure white.

He wore pure white clothes; his blond hair was matted to his head, from what he didn't know

The clothes he wore were skintight and resembled a diving suit or a pair of footie pajamas.

Arthur sighed, this wasn't the first time he had this dream, next a man in a lab coat would enter with more people, all the same as him apparently. Freaks. Mutants. Outcasts. Mistakes. Is that what they called them? He would fall and then He would wake up. His tail curled around him protectively.

Arthur opened his eyes to be in his bedroom. He was awake. The brunet sighed in relief when he saw the pictures on the desk next to him. It was of him and four other people.

A short boy with platinum blond hair covering one of his purple eyes, a boy with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a girl with long white blond hair and cold blue eyes, and a boy with short brown hair, tanned skin, and right green eyes, and a shorter brunet with hazel eyes. The group stood in front of a car with bags packed on the top of it; they were all smiling happily at the camera.

"ARTHUR! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR YOUR GROUNDED!" his so called 'Mother' screamed up at her.

Arthur sighed and climbed out of his green blankets and onto his blue-carpeted floor. The familiar green walls offered no comfort to the boy, the stuffed animals on the shelf next to him no longer held the same interest they once held.

The books on the bookshelf by the door lay neglected not picked up since the day she got there. He opened his closet and grabbed the first thing he saw.

Arthur wore a extra large black jacket over his red t-shirt, his black pants hung around his waist, held up with the blue spiky belt he always wore, he scrubbed his hair giving it a spiked look, his bangs hanging in his eyes, he grabbed the cell phone from the dresser next to him and shoved it in his pocket.

"ARTHUR!" his 'Mother' screamed. Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room into the white hallway, pictures of happier times with a different kid hung on the wall, there was no trace of the brunet boy who walked down the hall past a door with a little boy changing and into the kitchen where the woman who called herself his mother was.

"What 'mom'?" Arthur asked leaning on the wall next to him the woman turned to face his and rolled his eyes and went back to feeding the baby in front of her. The baby gurgled when he saw Arthur who smiled at him.

"Why don't you wear that nice shirt I bought you last week?" the woman asked pushing up the sleeves of her pink polo.

"Because I don't want to." Arthur said and grabbed an apple from the basket next to him, his mom rolled her eyes and turned her cold green eyes to him.

"The bus to take you to the facility will be here in a minute, are you packed?" The woman asked Arthur rolled his eyes and nodded towards the duffle bag by the door. The woman nodded coldly and the baby gurgled at Arthur who walked over towards him.

"Don't take one step closer," his 'Mother' threatened, stepping in front of the baby who looked up at him confused, Arthur rolled his eyes and moved his fingers around in a circle, the wind in the room rushed around his creating a small breeze in the space.  
The apple he held in his hand flew to where the baby was sitting, the kid gurgled happily and clapped his hands, before reaching for it. Arthur held up a finger and the drawer with the kitchen knives opened, a knife flew to the apple and quickly cut it up. The apple floated down onto the high chair as the baby grinned and began trying to eat it.  
The woman glared Arthur 's way, but the boy just ignored her, preferring to watch as his brother came into the room. He waved at Arthur who nodded at him fondly. The boy skipped to the counter happily as his mom placed a bowl down in front of him.  
"Hey Peter," Arthur said smiling at him the boy grinned his way and nodded. He was mute; generally only Arthur could understand what he was trying to say. The boy looked at his bowl then at his mom, who frowned.  
"Arthur what is he…?" she asked the boy who grinned; his mother sent him a warning glare before she looked back at her son.  
"He wants his cereal, the Honey Bunches." Arthur smirked as his mother stood flustered for a moment then went to the pantry, grabbing the boy's breakfast. There was a noise from outside and his mother grinned sadistically,  
"That's your bus," the woman sneered, Arthur shrugged and waved to his family and left the house, ignoring his brother who tried to chase after him and his even younger brother screaming, upset.

Arthur sighed in relief, he could finally drop his façade and be himself again  
The bus was a charter bus, meaning he had a long way to go. The blond sighed and pulled his hoodie further up on his shoulder.  
The bus driver sent him a glare as he walked on the bus, obviously he was a bit late, the blond shrugged and made his way to the back of the bus where his friends were sitting. The only girl in their group glanced up and nodded at him before returning to reading her gothic horror stories. The boy with platinum blond hair smiled at him and went back to typing on his laptop, probably talking to his other friends.

"Hey Arthur, aru," a boy with his hair in a long ponytail said grinning at him happily, the blond nodded in his direction before taking a seat next to the empty window, deciding to catch up on the sleep he was deprived off earlier that week, not before changing however. He quickly changed from his emo style clothes into a button up shirt the very one his mother had told him to wear, and put on a pair of jeans deciding he looked okay he went back to his seat where he laid on his side, using his other clothes as a pillow

The bus rumbled down the road other people on the bus talking quietly amongst them, till it pulled up to a house. Two more people boarded the now silent bus. A tall boy with caramel brown hair, and bright green eyes and a shorter brunet with hazel eyes and a curl coming from his head, the taller boy was smiling widely while the shorter one was glaring at anyone who glanced his way. The pair made their way to where we were sitting.

"Hey Antonio, Lovino, where's Feliciano? Aru?" The Chinese boy asked smiling widely at them as they took the seat across from him. Lovino sent him a glare and looked out the window angrily. Antonio sent him a smile before looking at Yao "Feliciano is catching a ride with Ludwig, they're driving because Ludwig can't stand the hygiene levels on buses," Antonio explained smiling obliviously. The oriental boy nodded before playing with the panda club he insisted on carrying around with him. The panda stared at him for a moment before letting loose a cry and batting at him gently, signifying it was hungry. The boy pulled out a bottle of panda milk (don't ask where he got it) and began to let the Panda suckle on it thirstily.

The group was used to this action, having known the boy even before he owned the small cub.

At the front of the bus a small group of people walked back to them.

A girl in a pink Asian style outfit, with flowing sleeves, carrying a small tiger cub, pushed her long black hair back behind her ear; revealing that her flowery clip was just for decoration and did nothing to hold back her hair; as she sat next to Yao who smiled at his younger sister happily

Another girl with long brown hair covered by a bandana sat in front of Arthur her green eyes looking at him mischievously; no one wanted to know what went through the girl's head. She pat down her green dress and begun polishing the frying pan she held, lovingly.

A boy with chin length brown hair and bright teal eyes moved to the free seat behind the platinum haired girl who nodded in his direction as he sat down, the small black kitten on his shoulder meowing fondly at her and jumped from it's spot and moving to sit next to her head. One of the other kittens the boy had meowed curiously from it's spot on his head, the boy scratched behind it's ear sweetly as it purred, before leaning his head against the cool glass.

The other boy sat next to the brunet, his face and eye color was a mystery, as he wore a mask across his eyes. His warm brown skin was covered by his military green jacket which rustled as he sat next to the younger boy who moved his head to his shoulder, snoring softly as the man wrapped an arm around his waist, sending the girl with the frying pan into as a frenzy as she snapped picture after picture of them. The kitten began rubbing against the older boy's cheek as he leaned his head on the smaller brunet's head.

"Elizaveta, why do you insist on taking pictures of Heracles and Sadiq?" Arthur sighed, he didn't really care but he did want to respect the pair's privacy. The girl turned to look at him, a glint in her green eyes.

"Would you rather I took pictures of Ludwig and Feliciano? Or how about Antonio and Romano?" she asked calling Lovino by the groups nickname for him. Arthur shook his head, the worst Sadiq could do was ask for a copy of the pictures while Lovino would strangle the strange girl and Ludwig would manage to find away to get her deported back to Hungary.

"I wouldn't mind if you took pictures of me and Ivan, aru." Yao said smiling at her from his seat in front of her, the girl nodded excited.

"How is Ivan anyway, I haven't seen him all summer." The girl asked smiling, Yao's smile softened as he thought about the Russian.

"He's been well, Natalia would know better than I however, Aru." He said nodding towards the platinum blond girl who was sending a death glare at him for mentioning his relationship with her half-brother.

"….Ivan is fine. He got to spend all summer growing his sunflowers and working at a flower shop," the girl ground out glaring at Yao and resisting the urge to take the small knife she had hidden in her sock, and stab the Chinese boy. Elizaveta nodded, picking up on the hate waves resonating off of the girl she clutched her frying pan tighter, just in case she had to intervene.

"So Antonio how was your summer?" the girl asked smiling at the boy eyes closed. When she didn't get a reply she looked at them to see Antonio and Romano were no longer in sight. The group shared glances before looking at the small bathroom next to them.  
The rest of the bus paid no mind to the weird group who begun to look paler and paler. Elizaveta stood up, camera in hand she slowly moved to the door, not even bothering to knock she opened it a crack and peeked in before slamming it shut, blushing brightly. The group looked at her, their fears confirmed. Antonio and Lovino were screwing in the bathroom of a bus.

Arthur glanced at Elizaveta as she took her seat in front of him.

"I thought you would want to take pictures of them?" he asked curiously, Elizaveta shook her head wide eyed.

"There are some things I wouldn't even take pictures of." The girl said staring wide-eyed at the bathroom, Arthur nodded understanding.

About seven hours later the bus pulled up in front of a set of large, intimidating gates. They were wrought Iron, curling in many different patterns. The gates were attached to large brick pillars with cameras pointed at the front so to be able to see whoever was walking around there.

The bus driver leaned out the window flashing his ID at the camera, and the gates began to slide noisily into the wall. The bus driver put his head back in the bus and drove through. The bus was now on a cobble stone path leading to a tall even more intimidating building which served as the entrance to the school. All the kids on the bus twittered excitedly and began to gather up their stuff.

"Hey Arthur, we're here," A voice murmured in the sleeping boy's ear. The British boy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Elizaveta was smiling down at him, holding his bag out for him. The boy snatched it and sat up, moving off the bus grumpily. His friends were already at the entrance waiting for him and Elizaveta to catch up. The group nodded and walked up the marble stairs to the entrance. On the other side of the stairs was an archway, leading to the school grounds. The group slowly entered, no one wanted to be here, not even the smarter kids. It was basically a prison disguised as a school, as they entered they confiscated their phones and their computers and all electronics, they would only get them when they left the school grounds or went to the small town in the center of the school.

Arthur looked around and sighed, he could already feel the stress of school pressing down on him. Mae, feeling the same patted his shoulder, before letting her Tiger cub jump onto the ground next to her.

"We need to go get our dorm assignments ," Arthur said frowning, he had been relaxed till he had to come back to school. The group nodded and begun to disperse, towards their respective dorms, the girls headed towards the closer dorm while the boys headed to the farthest.

It took the group about ten minutes to walk across campus to the dorm, the group being Yao, Sadiq, Heracles, the platinum blond boy, Antonio, and Romano. The boys entered the boy's dorm building, noticing some girls were somehow in there. Yao, who could easily be mistaken for a girl walked up to the group, ignoring his friends stares he tapped the lead girl on the shoulder

"Why're we in the boys dorm? Ahen," the boy asked trying his best not to act like a boy so he could figure out why they were here, the girl looked at him for a moment.

"Didn't you hear silly? The girls dorm was shut down, now it's divided up by schools," she giggled at him, the boy nodded, "you know you could almost pass for a girl almost. Are you a tranny?" she asked as Yao spluttered indignantly and began to blush like a tomato. The groups laughed for a moment before Yao began to run away, mortified. However, his attempt to run was stopped when he ran into a large chest.

"S-Sorry, Aru," Yao muttered looking up only to see the one person he had missed the most. The chest belonged to a tall blond haired boy, with bright purple eyes, which closed in a smile. The boy, wrapped an arm around his waist and another around his shoulders, holding him close. He smelled like sunflowers and snow.

"I-Ivan," Yao stuttered wide-eyed. The boy looked down at him smiling as he moved his scarf so he could get a better hold on the boy.

"Someone had been making fun of you, da?" he asked, smiling sweetly, it would take only someone he had known for a while to be able to tell he was angry. Yao nodded burying his head in his chest; the Russia boy moved a hand on top of his head and looked at the group of girls.

"Who made him upset?" he asked icily as the darkness in the room begun to swirl around them, the room getting icy cold. The girls shuddered and Yao gaped up at Ivan before shaking his head.

"I-it's fine, aru," he said pulling on his sleeve, Ivan nodded and the darkness returned to its natural place in the room. He smiled down at him and pecked him on the forehead.  
"My Little Sunflower," the boy murmured, calling Yao by his nickname, Yao blushed and hugged him, ignoring everyone in the room, " Your to bright for your own good," he said pecking his forehead  
"AAAAH! NOONE TOLD ME THE RUSSIAN WOULD BE HERE! KESESESE!" A voice cried in horror startling everyone in the room, a boy stood in the doorway pointing at Ivan. He was an albino boy, who was actually older than he appeared; the bird, which was usually nestled in his hair, began flapping around him in frenzy. Ivan turned around and smiled, his eyes closing, even though it was obvious he was very angry.

"Gilbert, what a surprise," he ground out as the temperature in the room dropped and the shadows in the room rushed towards the boy, Gilbert frowned and the area around him began to heat up , the light around him forming a giant bird which began to attack the tendrils of darkness around him.

"This is so UNAWESOME!" he groaned shaking his head as his small bird landed on his head mournfully.

"Gilbert, Ivan I ask you to refrain from using your powers in the dorm." An older voice said in a commanding tone. Everyone in the entry hall turned to see a man with long blond hair walking into the room. He moved to the front of the crowd that had nearly doubled in people since Arthur and the others got there.  
"Now I understand your all very confused." He started while someone spoke up,

"Heck yeah!" It sounded a lot like Gilbert. The man sent a glare in his direction before looking back at the group in front of him.

"There have been some…problems and we've had to move the girls dorm with the boys dorm. We are building another one close to here but it will take a while to be built. Until then deal with it." The crowd was silent as everyone thought the same thing. What kind of Problems? Only on person in the crowd was daring enough to ask the question.

"What problems?" A tall boy asked. He had wheat blond hair and bright blue eyes, covered by his glasses. He wore an old bombers jacket from WWII it looked like. His stance was very cocky looking and determinedly at the vice principal who frowned at him.

"We cannot disclose the problems at this time, though it will be revealed later," The vice ground out, causing more murmuring in the crowd, "However we do have important news, due to the increase in problems we have opened a middle school and am elementary school so do not be surprised if you see siblings and such." The principal said as Arthur's eyes widened, he grabbed his friends and pulled him out of the dorms to the courtyard, not even registering that it had started to rain. Thundered rumbled overhead as the group gathered around the blond boy.

"I have a bad feeling about this year," Antonio said looking up at the sky. The others nodded and looked back at England. Who looked at them seriously, his green eyes almost luminescent against darkened sky.

"Antonio's right, we need to be careful this year. Keep on your toes everyone, we can't let anything happen…this year," the group all nodded sadly, last year they had lost their friend Scottie when he had turned to the other side, he was dead.  
"Promise we'll all stay together this year, aru." Yao said putting his hand in the middle, Ivan was the first to put his hand in the middle with him, the others slowly joining in, the group grinned at each other before stacking them in a promise.  


* * *

ok so this is my new fic, I actually like the writing style I did on this one  
tell me what you think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so heres the second chapter, I'm wondering if I should start doing recaps and stuff, what do you think? Review or Prussia will seize your vital regions!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Arthur stared at the Vice Principal as he read off the dorm assignments.

"Wang Yao and Ivan Braginski room 54  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas room 23  
Sadiq Adnan and Heracles Karpusi room 72," he rambled on telling the boys their assignments first, Arthur was paying very little attention however, till his name was read off.

"Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F Jones room 69." Mr. Heinrich said not even bothering to look up from the list. Arthur looked around trying to figure out who his new roommate was, noticing the blond boy from earlier staring at him his eyes widened. THAT was his new roommate? He's rather bunk with Mr. Bonnefoy! He zoned out as the Vice Principal read off the girls names choosing instead to rant in his head. He didn't notice that the assignments were done till someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey your Arthur right?" A voice asked loudly from behind him. Arthur whirled around to see his new roommate, Alfred, standing there grinning at him with an idiotic smile. Arthur nodded despite every bone in his body telling him to just walk away.  
"Awesome! I'm Alfred! Nice to meet ya!" He said grabbing the British boy's hand and pumping it up and down. Arthur stared at him for a moment before snatching his hand away.

" Listen you git, I'm going to lay down some rules-" The blond started staring angrily at the American before, the boy ran off in a different direction, laughing his head off. Arthur stared after him for a second before he got even angrier than before.  
"Hey get back here! I'm not finished!" He yelled starting to run after the blond boy who laughed loudly. He was running to a group of boys who were all laughing and talking loudly, already dressed in their uniforms.

One of the taller boys, a blue-eyed boy with wild blond hair turned around grinning. He wore a red hoodie and a black shirt under the mandatory blue blazer. He waved to Alfred before turning back to his small group of friends. The rest of the group turned around.

A boy with somewhat short, spiky pale brown hair with sideburns, and amber eyes turned around to look at him. He looked to be quite muscular and about the same height as the other blond boy. A small vertical scar on his forehead marred his face. His uniform was the normal blue one; only he wore a long, thin blue and white scarf over it. He raised his eye brows at the sight of Arthur chasing after Alfred, but shrugged it off  
Another of the boys had choppy dark brown hair that came down to about his jaw and light brown eyes. He wore an Asian style shirt with oversized sleeves under one of the school's khaki vests, and instead wore dark brown trousers instead of the customary khaki. His eyebrows are noticeably thicker than the other boys. The boy glanced at them before looking away uninterested, moving the panda in his arm to a more comfortable position.  
The last boy was the shortest one in the group. His hair was a wavy, dark blond color. He had bright blue eyes, covered by glasses, not as blue as Alfred's but close. He also had a curly ahoge coming from the top of his head. The blond boy held a small teddy bear in his arms; it kind of looked like a polar bear.  
Alfred ran right up to the group while Arthur stopped about ten feet away from them. He stared at them wide eyed, they looked like a bunch of rebels…. except the small blond with the bear, he looked innocent enough.

"Hey Arthur get over here!" Alfred called laughing loudly; the group glanced at him before looking back at Arthur who slowly began to back away.  
"Uh, no that's okay, I need to go to my room anyway." The blond stuttered, he'd rather hang his knickers on the flagpole then be anywhere near the strange group of boys. Alfred looked at him grinning, before running over to him.  
"C'mon Arthur, I want you to meet my friends!" He cheered dragging him along behind him, towards the group of misfits.  
"N-no that's ok, I have to-" he stuttered, trying to get out of the boy's grasp, but it was no use, the boy had a really strong grip on his wrist. The group of boys smiled at him, well not the brunet boy he just kind of stared at him. Alfred pulled to a stop and pushed the English boy in front of him, causing him to stumble.  
"Guys this is Arthur my…. my new room mate." He said grinning. Arthur sent him a curious look, why did he pause mid sentence? The other boys stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Nice t' meet ya!" The tallest blond cried with a large grin, as he vigorously shook the shorter blonds hand. Arthur had no idea how to react to these strange people; he sent a small grimace to them before looking back at Alfred with a glare.

"Ok look, I need to-" he was interrupted when the blond boy laughed loudly and yanked his hand away.

"Hold your horses there Ig, ya need t' meet ev'ry one!" He called, Arthur turned around to stare at him wide eyed, his eyebrows raised before lowering in a frown.

"What did ye, call me?" he asked angrily, the taller brunet let out a loud guffaw and clapped him on the shoulder, making the poor Brit stumble.  
"Hah, just a nickname, I'm Netaneal, school brought me here from the Netherlands," he laughed. Arthur nodded and rubbed his shoulder, which he was sure was going to have a bruise now.

"I'm Jacobus! I'm from Denmark, damn shame the school there was shut down," he said remorsefully, before perking up and grinning, which Arthur began to think was his permanent expression.

"Kyou, from Hong Kong." The boy with choppy brown hair murmured, Arthur stared at him for a minute, before nodding. He had the bizarre feeling that he knew the boy from somewhere.

"I-I'm Mathew, Williams…. I'm from Canada." The short blond boy said, barely above a whisper. Alfred threw an arm around the boy's shoulders smiling widely. The shorter blond looked up curiously,

"He's also my half brother." He laughed loudly as the shorter boy nodded happily. Arthur stared at the pair of them surprised. I t was hard to imagine the short timid boy being related to the loud and obnoxious blond.

"It was very nice meeting you but I really do have to get to my dorm, unpacking and all that," Arthur rambled, he actually didn't really need to do anything, he just wanted to get away from the strange group.

"Aw, ok. I'll see ya later Iggy!" Alfred called waving over his shoulder as he turned to talk to the group who all waved as the blond boy ran off.

"Alfred are you kidding me?" Netaneal said rounding on the boy after Arthur was out of earshot. The American flinched and looked down at the ground.

"Your lucky I don't tell Atala," the boy ground out angrily, Alfred nodded, frowning. The older boy sneered at him before grabbing his chin, making the American wince in pain and look up at him.

"Now listen brat, you can't be friends with anyone. Don't talk to anyone and your brother there won't get hurt." He snarled, grabbing Mathew by his shirt. The shorter blond boy trembled, terrified and clutched his stuffed bear closer  
"Leave Mathew out of this," Alfred snarled at him, Netaneal nodded to the other tall boy, who smirked before punching the blond in the gut. Netaneal released him and he crumpled to the ground gasping. Mathew cried out in fear and crouched down next to Alfred who sent him a pained smile.

"You don't give orders kid, I do." The brunet laughed, as he kicked him over. Kyou bent down to help the boy, only to have the older boy grab his hair in a fist, the brunet winced and looked up at him, trying to keep all emotion off of his face.

"Oh no you don't Asian. You leave him be or we _will_ hurt your family." He threatened; the oriental boy stared at him for a moment. His family was strong but not that strong. He nodded and stood up, looking remorsefully down at the brothers, who had understanding looks on their faces. The boy frowned in Netaneal's direction before slipping a small pot out of his sleeve. He bent down next to Mathew smiling softly.

"…Put this on his bruises twice a day…" he said handing the pot to him, Netaneal frowned at the trio before looking at Jacobus, smirking, the boy however did not return it, he stared sadly down at Alfred. Netaneal frowned and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Why don't we show the Asian a lesson?" he laughed, causing the Chinese boy to look up in horror. They wouldn't! He didn't heal them it was the ointment!

Jacobus looked down at him in shock before back at the boy from the Netherlands. He shook his head.

"N-no," he said in shock, the other boy frowned at him and crossed his arms.

"Would you rather we deal with your special someone?" he asked skeptically raising his eyebrow. The Dutch boy stared in horror before shaking his head in defeat.

"I-I'll do it…which one though?" he asked, to ashamed to look up from staring at his shoes. He could feel the groups stare; he could almost see Kyou's face at the thought at anyone getting hurt.  
"The girl, Mei should be easy enough to catch, that is if Alfred here helps you," he snapped angrily, Kyou turned to look at the American in horror, seeing the same expression mirrored on the blond boy's face.

"I-I won't! I won't help!" he yelled, glaring at Netaneal who smirked, and moved his hand to his coat pocket

"Well then, say good bye to Mattie," he said pilling a pistol out of his jacket, pointing at the innocent blond, who stared at it in horror.

"Three," Netaneal started to count, slowly inching it closer and closer to the boy's head. Alfred and the other boys stared in shock. He wouldn't do it right? Other wise he would loose all leverage he had over the poor boy. Tears begun to stream down Mathew's cheeks as he stared at his brother.

"Two," he snarled as the barrel reached the blond locks, the blond boy begun crying harder than before, releasing small sobs.

"No! Stop!" Alfred screamed sitting up, Netaneal smirked and looked at him.

"I'll…I'll do it just don't hurt Mathew." Alfred begged, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks, Netaneal smiled, he always got his way in the end.

"Good, tonight, 11 , the girls are having a sleep over. Get her then. There will be no witnesses." Netaneal ordered turning away from the group who sent glares at his back, "Oh and make sure she's wearing something nice." He threw over his shoulder as Kyou covered his face, to hide the horrified tears streaming down it.

"I-I'm sorry…Kyou, I had no choice." Alfred stuttered while the boy shook his head. He would show no emotion, ever. Emotion was a weakness, one that could be used to another's advantage.

The Chinese boy stood up, looking briefly at the group before walking away, silently.

Arthur looked around the dorm room, it was a classic small room. It already had two beds in the room one on the opposite walls. The room was basically a square with a tiny hallway type thing leading out to the hall. On the opposite end of the door was a window with a small nightstand underneath it. On either side of the little hall was a small closet where they were expected to store their stuff, such as clothes and bags. Sheets and pillows were already provided for the beds. The sheets were white while the sheets were a light blue color.

All in all it was a very empty room.  
Arthur sighed and moved towards the bed on the right side of the room, dropping his bag he pulled out his cell phone, curious to see if anyone had texted or called him. One text, from his "mom". He frowned and curiously opened the text.

_Your brother is going to the school_  
Arthur stared at the tiny screen in shock. Peter? They were taking Peter from his mom and bringing him to the school?

Arthur collapsed on his bed frowning, something was definitely up if they were shutting down schools, transferring them, and taking kids from their mothers. It was obviously all connected somehow. But why? Why were they going to all the trouble of bringing everyone here?

"The British boy sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. He was looking too hard into this. He would figure it out in the morning. To tired to care, he pushed his bag off the bed and kicked off his shoes and curled up. He fell asleep holding his cell phone in hand. Not noticing when a few hours later it lit up with a single word text. Help.

* * *

Mei raced down the hallway panting, her hair flying behind her. The boy was still walking after her at a leisurely pace. She stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and kept running.

The Taiwanese girl had been running for the past half hour, trying to get away from the strange boy who kept laughing at her.

She rounded a corner; spotting a door she shoved it open, revealing the woods behind the school. She desperately ran through it, panting hard. She hid behind a tree, trying to quiet her panting.

"Somewhere in the dark of night, they laugh at your fright." A voice whispered in the night as Mei ran to the next tree, running all the way, the boy continued to follow her, she couldn't see any of his face except for his eyes, which looked like an eerie red in the moonlight, he grinned, his white teeth catching the moonlight giving him a horrifying smile.  
"Your piercing scream to them is a song," the voice continued as Mei began once again to run away, not even caring as the trees grabbed at her clothes and hair. She didn't even notice the cuts and scrapes she was getting.  
"Your beautiful dreams they destroy and devour," the voice continued barely above a whisper, "By your suffering do they enhance their power." The voice laughed at the last statement as the girl continued frantically through the dark woods, not even registering when a cloud covered the full moon. She closed her eyes as she tumbled down to the ground. She managed to land on her hands, leaving all sorts of scrapes and such on them. She scrambled up and continued running. She dashed across the rocks and roots, till her foot caught on a root, and once again she tumbled down to the ground. Mei turned around in horror to see the boy just steps behind her. She slowly began to back up, still on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, the boy flashed her a smile again as the moon reappeared.  
"Your pain is ended,  
your struggling is done," The voice continued as the boy took slow steps forward, Mei continuing to back up till she felt her back hit a surface. She looked up to see the boy standing right above her with another masked grin, the shadows hiding the rest of his face from her wide brown eyes.  
"But the terror in the night  
has just begun." The voice finished as a blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the campus. Only the moon bore witness to the events happening down on the forest floor.

The boy slowly dragged the body back to base. The once pink dress was a dull red, the bright white skirt a crimson red. The long precious brown hair was matted and mangled. The once pure pale skin was scarred and marred with slashes and bruises.

A woman with long wavy black hair stood in the doorway to the base, her blue eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

"Good job my pet," she said putting a hand underneath the boy's chin. The boy nodded and continued to drag the body into the large building. The boy opened a small container, looking inside then back at the body. He began to shove it in, the girl's body shrinking to fit in the container. The boy grinned predatorily and sealed the lid shut.

"Little fairy, little fairy

Once innocent and flying

Now lays dirtied with broken wings.

Little Fairy Little Fairy

Never to fly again." The voice said slowly as once again the clouds covered the moon.

* * *

Ok so this was my first attempt at writing something Dark and suspenseful, what do y'all think?  
And yes the boys America introduced Iggy to were Canada, Hong Kong, Denmark, and Holland. I made up some of there names, what do you think of them?  
I don't hate any of the characters it just adds to the plot line

Review or Prussia will INVADE your vital regions, or worse yet I will sic my France on you, cause trust me she's like the incarnation of the dude -shudders-

I'll try to update once or twice a week if this really gets popular but the school year is coming up fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so Chapter 3! :D  
I know a few people have said they were confused about what was going on so I'll start doing recaps after all!  
Last Chapter

_Rooms were assigned. Alfred meets Arthur, Villains are found out, Mei( Taiwan) is murdered by a beast and the head villain shows up_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Arthur woke up the next morning to someone frantically shaking him. The blond boy sat up rubbing his eyes to see a frantic Yao in his face. The usually smiling brown eyes were wide, with tears pouring from them.**

** "Please Arthur, aru. Please tell me you've seen Mei!" The boy cried looking at him with false hope, Arthur shook his head, rubbing his eyes.**

**"I haven't seen her since yesterday, why?" He asked confused as Yao let loose a loud sob.**

**"Then its true aru!" the boy sobbed collapsing into Arthur's shirt, his body wracking with sobs. Arthur sat stone still for a moment before tentatively patting the Chinese boy's back**

**"Wh-what happened to Mei?" he asked trying to calm the boy down. Yao looked him before crying even harder, into the boy's chest.**

** "Sh-she's gone! No one can find here anywhere!" The boy cried distraught, as Arthur stared at him in shock. He knew something was going to happen this year…but so soon? And to someone he knew? There was a soft knock on the door and a short boy with blond hair and bright violet eyes entered, smiling sadly.**

**"Yao…there's something you need to come see." The boy said quietly, looking at the ground.**

**Yao stared in horror at the scene before him. There was blood everywhere. **

**They were at the 'crime scene' as the police kept calling it, but everyone knew better. It was a murder scene. Yao pushed his way past the barrier and grabbed the first officer he saw, who frowned when he noticed him.**

**"Hey your not supp-"**

**"WHERES MY SISTER?" the boy screamed tears pouring desperately from his bright brown eyes, the officer sighed and led him to a spot with a small sign poking out of it. He bent down and picked something up, looking softly at the boy who stared at him in horror.**

**"Does this…look familiar?" he asked holding up a small flower clip, the pink flowers were covered by flecks of red, some hair still hung off from the delicate looking clip. Yao collapsed to the ground his face buried in his hands. His sister, his little sister, was gone. He would never hear her yell at him for messing with their brother, never hear her laugh, sing, never see her smile. Never hug her, or protect her. She was gone.**

**Arthur saw Yao fall and attempted to push his way past the barrier only to be blocked by two officers. Arthur frowned at them, as they stared menacingly down at them**

**"Move, That's my friend in there he needs me." The boy yelled shoving against them angrily; the officers shook their head frowning**

**"Sorry kid but unless your family you can't get in there." The taller one said glaring at the blond boy. Arthur was about to yell again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.**

**"That is my sunflower in there, da?" A voice said in a whisper. Arthur turned around to see Ivan standing there with a smile on his face. The British boy thought for a moment before nodding sadly.**

**"Yes, can you get us over there?" he asked frowning. The Russian boy smiled and tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulder. Suddenly they were no longer in front of the police, they were sinking into the ground. Ivan was using his power. He could phase through anything, with anyone as long as he was touching some part of him or her.**

** They popped up next to Yao who was sobbing loudly. Ivan was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around him. Forgetting to get Arthur completely out of the ground. His feet were still stuck. Arthur rolled his eyes and began pulling them out slowly.**

** "What's wrong Sunflower?" Ivan asked pressing his face into the boys long brown hair. The Chinese boy whirled around pressing his face into the boy's chest, holding on tightly.**

** "Mei, Mei is gone. My sister!" He wailed loudly still clutching the boy's shirt. Ivan stared at him in shock before smiling bitterly.**

**"I'm sure she's fine-" the boy started before a person spoke up.**

**"Sir, are you a friend of the suspected victim?" A man asked. He wore a black suit with a badge on the breast pocket. He was obviously a detective.**

**"Yes, I am you are going to ask me where I was last night, da?" Ivan asked standing up, towering over the poor man. The detective nodded grimly, taking out a notepad and a pen.**

**"I was with Yao, da" the boy said smiling what appeared to be an innocent smile when in reality, you could tell he was furious. The detective turned to look at Arthur who had finally managed to yank his feet up from the ground.**

**"And you, did you know the victim?" He asked, his face a mask of coldness, though it was obvious, he was skeptical.**

**"Yeah, she's one of my close friends." The British boy said dusting off his pants legs and shoes. The detective nodded and scribbled a note down on the notepad.**

**"Before you ask me where I was, I was asleep most of the day yesterday." Arthur said crossing his arms, the detective frowned and jotted it down on the notes.**

**"Do you have anyone who can confirm this?" He asked, Arthur shook his head, he had gone in there himself, Alfred could say he saw him go to his room but the time frame was to long it still left a few hours where no one knew where he was. The detective made an "hm" noise and looked back at the blond boy.**

**" Would any of you happen to write or like poetry?" the man asked, clicking his pen shut and putting it in his pocket. **

**"I read some poetry why?" Arthur said looking suspiciously at the detective who took a small baggie out of his coat pocket. It was a small piece of paper with some words scribbled on it, the man handed me the bag, allowing me to read the poem. The poem read,**

_When I closed my eyes tonight  
Something happened that hadn't  
For so very long  
Since times a-gone  
I closed my eyes and I dreamed my last dream_

_May that last dream fade with me into the night  
And my memory fade with the morning light_

_Now it's time to go_

_When you close your eyes tonight  
Try not to think of me  
Just remember  
What it means to be  
Before morning comes  
I'll whisper in your dreams_

**Arthur let a shiver go down his spine as he finished reading the ominous poem. He had never seen something so mentally terrifying. He did recognize the handwriting however, it was Mei's she always had such flowing script it was impossible not to recognize it.**

** "Yao," the boy called softly, Yao looked up, his eyes red and puffy, the Chinese boy had finally stopped crying, and instead he was sniffling loudly.**

** "A-aru?" the boy asked to mentally exhausted to even talk, Arthur handed him the poem, watching sadly as the boy let out an agonized scream. He began rocking back and forth, sobbing loudly. Even Ivan could do nothing to calm the boy down. Yao looked at the sky, and released the saddest cry anyone had ever heard. She really was gone.  
**

** Li felt numb as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. It was his entire fault. Mei was gone because of him. All because he let his emotions get the better of him, and help Mathew and Alfred. The boy shook his head; he needed to get the others, before they found out like Yao. He ran off in search of his other half brothers and half-sister, tears streaming down his face, no matter what he did to try and calm them.**

* * *

I've personally had to deal with something kind of like this, my grandpa died a few months ago so I know how all this goes on, so yeah XD My Grandma died a month later so , yeah I kind of know how to make people react when they find out.

So what do you think? Review and you Get Pasta~  
I have the next chapter typed up to so I'll post that one once I get three new reviews at **least**


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! People reviewed! -hugs and hands out pasta-  
Ok so this chapter is shorter than usual because I had to sleep over at my Russia's house XD  
heres the recap  
Last Chapter

_Yao discovers his sister is gone and a poem is found in Mei's handwriting and a very nosy detective appears  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

A memorial service was held later that day. It was mandatory for everyone to go. The whole school wore black, black shirts, shoes, pants, skirts, and dresses. All for Mei, all for the oriental girl who had supposedly been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

There were many tears shed that day. No one smiled. No one not even the usually happy ones like Feliciano. It was a very solemn day as everyone filed in to the amphitheater. Even the sky was darker than usual. The dark clouds, rumbling as it began to drizzle. Principal Melissa came on stage, her face serious as he dabbed at tears on her cheek.

She had long black hair, tied into a tight bun on her head; her blue eyes were surrounded by her smeared make up. She quickly patted down her flowing blue dress staring sadly at her students she stepped up to the mic  
"I understand how all of you feel. How could this happen? Why her? How could someone so innocent and pure be taken from us?" She asked, wiping away some tears with her handkerchief, "These are the questions we ask ourselves. But I'm sure that Mei would have wanted us to use this time to remember her for who she was, not how she died." People in the crowd wiped away tears.

Elizaveta buried her head into Roderich's chest sobbing, the boy slowly wrapping his arms around her waist; Mei had been one of the Hungarian girl's best friends, her, Angelique, and Mei were inseparable. They had been the female equivalency of the Bad Touch Trio.  
Natalia looked straight ahead as Yekaterina sobbed into her dress; the older girl really was emotional. Natalia herself couldn't help the tears slowly streaming from her icy blue eyes. She too was going to miss the smiling Taiwanese girl.

Arthur stared straight ahead, tears pouring from his face, he felt an arm around his shoulders and looked up to see Alfred standing there grimacing. Arthur scrubbed at his eyes before giving up and sobbing, covering his face with his arm. Alfred rubbed his back, hoping it soothed him somewhat.

Mathew who was on the other side of the theater sobbed into his friend, Francis's, shirt. It was all his fault, he thought. If he wasn't so weak, wasn't a liability to Alfred, wasn't a tool for the others to use he could've protected Mei and Alfred. Francis had nothing to say to the small boy. Sure he could make some sort of perverted comment but even he wasn't that heartless.

Yao sat on the stage, not looking up, his face hidden in Ivan's strong chest. Yen, let her tears stream down her face, not even trying to hide her sadness. Li sat motionless, and emotionless, staring at the sky instead of the people in the audience. Though even he couldn't stop the threat of tears in his eyes. Yong Soo was sobbing loudly into Yen's clothes. He was the youngest of the siblings, he had known the girl the shortest time but it was obviously the hardest for him. Kasem's face was completely devoid of his usual trademark smile, a frown in its place as he thought. His sister, his little Mei was gone. He could not cry, not in front of his brothers who looked up to him. He tried to smile, only managing a grimace. Yen looked over to him, patting his hand, with a small smile.

" I know Mei would've wanted us to remember her as a smiling happy girl, not for what happened to her, she was a very bright girl a kind and loving person, not someone to hover on the past." She said smiling sadly at the audience as they watched her sadly

"I would cancel classes today, but unfortunately the school board requires that we continue. I should also remind you that the younger students will be arriving in a few moments. Please remember to act cheerful and do not mention this incident around them." She said smiling bitterly, the audience nodded, trying to stifle their tears, "Now please be kind to the new students, this is their first time gong to the school and possibly even in this country, treat them with respect." She said sending them a hard look; "Now Mr. Heinrich will read off the siblings arriving, if you're on the list please go to the gates immediately." The Raven-haired woman said taking a step back from the podium, allowing the vice principal to step up/

The blond man cleared his throat and rustled the papers he held in his hands.

"Vash Zwingli, please meet Lili Zwingli,  
Ivan Braginski your sister Natalia Alfroskaya

Francis Bonnefoy, Angelique Bonnefoy  
Berwald Oxenstierna your brother, Raivis Galante

Arthur Kirkland please meet your younger Brother Peter Kirkland." The vice principal said with a nod at the boys. Alfred looked down at the blond boy next to him, he was still upset, it was kind of obvious he would break down again at any moment. Arthur sniffled briefly, shoving the America boy's arm off of his shoulders he began heading towards the exit to meet his brother, the boy paused and glanced at the American boy briefly.

"Do you wanna come?" He asked so quietly that Alfred wasn't even sure he had heard him. Arthur waited before finally turning around to look at him.

Tears were once again pouring down the British boy's cheeks, Alfred smiled sadly before nodding. He returned his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

* * *

**I know most stories have classes canceled but in reality they're not because you have to have a certain number of school days and stuff, people who were friends and family can go to the counselors to talk or if they really need to they can go home.  
My friend Robert died in April so, I know how everyone reacts...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's so short, I had a lot to do the last few days so XD  
review!  
Italy: Ve~ Naruchan doesn't own any of the characters except for Ms. Melissa

me: Nope! Review so that I don't hand Italy over to France!

recap: The whole school attends a mandatory memorial service for Mei

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Peter looked around confused, he and a few kids had to leave the bus early for some reason. A girl, and another boy and him were waiting for, something for what he didn't know. The girl looked at him with a smile and he grinned back at her.

She had blond hair, in a chin-length bob with a purple ribbon on the right side of her head. She wore a long-sleeved dress that was a deep red color with lighter stripes.

Peter looked down at his own clothes his mom had made him wear. He wore a kind of sailor outfit with a pair of blue shorts and knee high stocking with Mary-Janes. He frowned and tugged at the shirt collar before messing with his hat. He hated this, it was so annoying!

The girl giggled as she watched him, the taller boy next to her smiled nervously. Peter smiled and held out his hand with a grin. The pair stared at him confused. Peter frowned and held up a finger, he turned to his bag, after rustling through it he pulled out a notepad and pencil. He put the pencil to the paper and wrote.

Hi I'm Peter Kirkland, who are you?  
The other pair smiled and the girl spoke up first,  
"I'm Lili Zwingli," she said gesturing to herself as she adjusted the purple ribbon in her hair, Peter nodded and looked at the other boy, who seemed to quake in his boots non-stop  
"I-I'm R-Raivis G-Galante," he said with a stutter, Peter nodded with a grin. He pulled out his notebook again and quickly scribbled down a note before turning it around again to face the pair who looked at it with interest  
I can mimic powers, what do you do? The paper asked the other pair looked at him nervously before answering.  
"U-um, I can make kinetic energy into ph-physical strength," Raivis said with a small smile, the other two grinned at him while Lili spoke up.

"Um I create," she said holding out her hand, "illusions." She finished as a small forest began to grow on her hand and up her arm. Peter applauded while Raivis smiled. The three were talking quietly so they didn't notice the four people walking up to them.  
" Lili," a voice said curtly, the girl turned around with a smile to see a boy in a green hoodie over a cream colored vest. He had a pair of blue-checkered pants on and a set of black combat boots on his feet. The girl turned around with a smile before walking over to him.

"Hello Brother," she said with a slight bow as she smiled brightly at the, embarrassed looking boy who coughed.

"Lets go," he said turning around to look towards the school. The girl nodded and quickly grabbed her bags before walking lightly to her brother's side.

"Good bye Peter! Raivis!" she called happily as she and her brother left quietly. Peter and the brunet boy waved after her happily, leaving the pair in silence. Raivis looked up when he saw a brunet boy nervously walking towards them. He had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes that looked at the pair shyly.  
"Raivis," he called smiling fondly at the boy as he smiled back. The brunet grabbed his bag from the ground next to him and ran to the boy's side. The boy smiled at him then over at Peter who grinned after the pair.  
The entry way was silent as Peter waited for his brother to show up. He stood alone nervously the place was nearly deserted. An eerie wind blew past as the boy shuddered nervously. The boy couldn't help feeling like he was being watched.

"Peter!" a voice called and the short blond boy turned to see his brother Arthur walking up to him, almost smiling, with another boy behind him. Peter ran over, tackling the boy in a hug. His brother chuckled and smiled down at the younger boy who grinned up at him. Peter looked over to where Alfred was standing; the older blond boy was staring at the pair with a fond smile on his face. Peter pulled away from the hug and stuffed his hand in his bag and began shuffling around in it.

Peter pulled his notebook out and quickly scribbled an arrow pointing at a badly drawn chibi of Alfred with a question mark next to it. Arthur smiled at him and ruffled his hair, while the boy grimaced and swatted his hand away.

"Peter that's Alfred my…friend," Arthur thought for a moment. What was the American boy to him? He was his roommate but he also tried to calm me down and held me when I was crying…the blond boy shook his head and smiled down at his brother who was looking at Alfred with a look of awe.  
"Hey," Alfred cheered with a smile, Peter waved at him shyly. Alfred looked over at Arthur, mouthing "is he…mute?".

Arthur looked at him nervously and nodded after a second, Alfred smiled briefly and ruffled the small British boy's hair.

"I know someone who can fix that…" He smiled widely while the other two stared at him in shock

* * *

**Thats it! for now anyway XD**

**sorry it's so short... I had a lot do so yeah **

**remember review or Italy will be handed over to France...**

**France: ohohoho~ **

**Italy: Ve?  
**


End file.
